


Lost Boy

by Hell_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Stark/pseuds/Hell_Stark
Summary: Tony Stark hanya ingin melupakan masa lalunya, tapi ia takut dengan masa depan. Steve Rogers hanya ingin mendampingi orang yang dicintainya berjalan ke masa depan tanpa takut menengok masa lalu.Young Tony. Older steve. Tag akan ditambah seiring update.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All copyright belong to the owner  
This fanfic belong to me  
Nothing gain from this work
> 
> Judul dari lagunya Troye Sivan - Lost Boy. Waktu buat ini yang gue pikirin Tony kaya liriknya "I'm just a lost boy not ready to be found" ahhh...

Pandangannya terpaku pada langit biru, iris coklat menatap tak berkedip di balik lensa kacamata sepia nan mahal. Rambut ikalnya menari tertiup angin, bagian poni lepek karena keringat dari panas matahari. Meski di lereng gunung, musim panas masih saja bisa menerpa. Tony Carbonell ingin mengutuk keras, biar menggema dari bukit yang kini di dudukinya. Ia tak suka dengan udara yang lembab begini. Panas dan dingin menjadi satu.

Namun, keinginan hanya keinginan, karena seseorang sudah lebih dulu berteriak memanggilnya dari bawah bukit.

Pria pirang dengan mata senada langit, Steve Rogers, pelukis dari sanggar kota di lereng gunung. Tony tak mengerti kenapa pria itu sering sekali mengunjunginya yang tinggal di atas bukit, padahal pertemuan pertama mereka hanya karena ia berdiri di depan galeri milik pria itu. Sedang menunggu Bibinya, Peggy Carter, yang membeli bunga di toko seberang jalan.

"Siang, Tony!"

Steve kini berdiri di depannya, terlihat terengah sehabis berlari memanjat bukit. Keringat mengucur di dahi dan lehernya, dan Tony tak bisa tak memperhatikannya. _Well_, Steve adalah pria tampan, _adonis_, dan sangatlah menarik. Jadi jangan salahkan Tony jika dia memperhatikan hal kelewat indah yang jelas berada di depan matanya.

"Siang, Steve."

"Kau sedang apa?"

Ingin sekali ia memutar bola matanya, Tony paling benci pertanyaan basa-basi. Jika ia masih seperti dulu, sudah pasti sarkasme keluar dari mulutnya begitu cepat bahkan sebelum otaknya memproses apa yang ia katakan.

"Duduk."

"Ah, ya. _Uhh..._ apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawa _sandwich_ buatan Sam. Kau mau?"

Oh, roti lapis Sam Wilson adalah yang paling terkenal di kota kecil itu dan telah menggeser _Cheesburger_ dari makanan teratas _favorite_ Tony.

"_Okay_."

Tony mengambil roti dari kotak makan Steve, berusaha tak ikut tersenyum melihat cengiran di wajah pria itu. Tony juga tak mengerti kenapa Steve masih ingin dekat dengannya, padahal Tony sudah berusaha untuk tak memperlihatkan bahwa ia juga tertarik padanya. Tony hanya tak ingin punya hubungan apapun, hidupnya sudah terlalu rumit. Membiarkan Steve masuk dalam jaring-jaring kehidupannya, hanya akan menyakiti pria baik-baik itu.

(....)

Mereka duduk di bawah satu-satunya pohon Oak di bukit itu, melihat ke arah bentangan ladang sayur dengan kelokan air irigasi yang berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari. Tempat kedua _favorite_ Tony, yang pertama adalah bekas lumbung yang diam-diam ia ubah menjadi bengkel pribadinya. Steve bericara tentang apapun dan segalanya. Tentang anak-anak di sanggar seninya, tentang sahabat-sahabatnya penduduk kota kecil itu, juga tentang hal kecil lain yang ia lakukan sepanjang pagi. Tony baru sekali itu menjadi pendengar, biasanya ia lah yang akan berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Sampai orang akan mencela untuk memintanya berhenti, meski ada pula orang-orang yang suka mendengarnya bicara tanpa henti. Dulu ia tak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang seperti itu, tak bosan dengan celotehnya, tapi kini ia mengerti. Steve dan ceritanya membuatnya paham, bahwa begitu menariknya melihat orang lain mengekspresikan diri dengan kisah yang diungkapkannya.

"_Ah..._ aku terlalu banyak bicara hingga tak sadar sudah sore. Maaf, Tony!"

"Tak perlu."

Steve berhenti memasukan kotak makanannya ke dalam tas saat mendengar jawaban Tony, ia pun mengangkat alisnya satu. Tony tak lagi menahan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Steve!"

Ia bisa melihat pria itu terpaku, sebelum menundukan pandangannya. Tony kira ia mendengar Steve berbisik menyebut namanya, tapi saat itu angin berhembus begitu kencang sehingga Tony tak yakin. Saat ia sadar Steve telah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, senyuman tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo pulang!"

Tony hanya mengangkat alisnya satu, tapi menyambut tangan pria itu. Ia memandang sebentar ke arah ladang yang kini terlihat jingga karena matahari sore, kemudian membiarkan Steve menariknya pergi.

"Kau tahu, kau tak perlu mengantarku ke rumah 'kan?"

Rumah Bibi Peggy yang kini ia tinggali, tak lebih berjarak 200 meter dari pohon oak tadi. Steve bisa saja berpisah dengan Tony ketika mereka berdiri, pohon oak itu termasuk bagian dari halaman Bibi Peggy lagi pula. Namun, Steve mengajaknya berjalan bersama sampai tepat di depan beranda rumahnya.

"_Well_, aku tak mengantarmu. Aku hanya ingin menemui Peggy."

Tony hanya mendengus. Mereka berdua tahu Bibi Peggy tak ada di rumah, Steve tak pernah mahir membuat alasan.

"Kau tahu Bibi Peggy tak ada, Steve."

"Ah ya! Aku lupa."

Tony hanya menatapnya tak percaya, sedang Steve tak berhenti tersenyum lebar.

"_Well, okay_. Jadi karena kau kini sudah ingat, aku akan masuk. Kau ingin masuk juga atau bagaimana?"

"Ah! Aku rasa Bucky akan marah jika aku tak cepat-cepat pulang dan membantunya mengurus ternak. Jadi sampai jumpa besok!"

Dan pria itu berlari menuruni bukit, meninggalkan Tony yang terkejut.

"Oh ya Tony! Besok murid-muridku akan pameran! Kalau kau mau datanglah ke galeri!"

"_Pfft!_ Baiklah!"

Tony tak bisa menahan gelitik tawa dalam dirinya, ia pun tergelak melihat Steve yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari. Tawanya akhirnya reda saat sosok Steve telah menghilang, dan ia menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah.

Dia seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Apa yang ia lakukan pada Steve sangatlah tak adil. Tony harusnya menghentikan semuanya. Namun nyatanya ia memang lemah, Tony tak bisa benar-benar mendorong Steve keluar dari kehidupannya.

"Oh tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan."


	2. Chapter 2

James Buchana Barnes atau Bucky menepak belakang kepala Steve cukup keras, sebal melihat senyuman tak juga luntur dari wajah karibnya itu. Steve menggerutu karena kesakitan.

"Kalau Tony melihatmu menyeramkan begitu, dia akan kabur."

"_Hey!_ Tadi saat aku bersamanya biasa saja, justru ia ikut tersenyum. Ah, jika saja kau melihatnya Bucky, rasanya hati ini jadi sejuk."

Sekali lagi Bucky ingin menepak kepala Steve, tapi yang punya kepala menghindar. Cepat belajar memang temannya itu.

"Berhentilah Bucky! Tidak suka orang senang saja!"

"Kau bukan hanya mengerikan, tapi juga menjijikkan. Makanya aku ingin menyadarkanmu."

"Bilang saja kau iri!"

Bucky mengangkat kedua alisnya, merasa lucu dengan pernyataan Steve.

"Di sini yang _jomblo_ siapa? Aku sih sudah punya Natasha. Wanita tercantik di kota ini."

Steve menimpuk batu kecil pada sahabatnya itu, kini dia yang sebal mendengar Bucky pamer. Namun belum sempat ia membalas perkataannya, suara panggilan nama mereka menyeka. Seorang wanita berambut merah berdiri di pintu pagar, Natasha Romanoff, istri Bucky.

"Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian! Atau jatah makan malam kalian diambil Sam dan Clint semua!"

Mendengar hal itu, buru-buru kedua pria itu memasukan kambing-kambing pada kandangnya, kemudian berlomba lari menuju rumah Bucky. Clint dan Sam sudah merajai meja makan, siap menyantap hidangan jika saja Natasha tak melarang. Saat semua telah duduk, barulah makan malam dimulai. Sam, Clint dan steve berlomba mengisi piring dengan tumpukan makanan, Bucky hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tiga sahabatnya begitu bar-bar.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah menyisakan jika kau tak kebagian."

Istrinya mengedipkan mata, dan Bucky tersenyum sebelum mengecup pipi wanita yang paling dicintainya itu. Keluarganya memang tak sempurna, tapi buat Bucky adalah yang terbaik.

(...)

Steve bersandar pada pagar beranda, sekadar menikmati udara malam musim panas setelah makan malam. Sam duduk di kepompong rotan, tempat biasa Natasha bersantai sambil membaca. Clint, Bucky dan Natasha di dalam rumah, menonton TV.

"Okay Steve! Karena semuanya diam saja tak berani bertanya padamu, akulah yang akan melakukannya."

Steve mengangkat alisnya, Sam memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau tak menyerah dengan Tony? Kukira ia tak tertarik padamu."

"Ah, kukira kau ingin bertanya apa. _Well_, aku sudah menyerah Sam."

Dahi Sam berkerut, merasa Steve tak berkata jujur. Memang apa yang terlihat sama sekali tak demikian, hari ini saja ia kembali mengejar Tony.

"Aku menyerah seminggu yang lalu, tapi kemudian Peggy menemuiku."

"Peggy?"

"_Yeah_. Dia bilang jika memang aku masih mau atau menaruh harapan pada Tony, sebaiknya aku tetap mengejarnya."

"Dan kau menyetujuinya begitu saja?"

Steve tertawa, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang pemaksa, Sam. Jadi bukan karena itu, Peggy memberitahuku tentang Tony."

Ya bibinya Tony itu memberitahunya tentang alasan mengapa kemenakannya tinggal bersamanya. Tak banyak yang diceritakan, dan Steve mengerti. Bukan tempat Peggy berbicara tentang masalah Tony. Ia hanya menceritakan kerumitan kehidupan Tony. Keluarga Carbonell nyatanya telah tiada, jadi Tony terpaksa tinggal bersama Peggy karena ia tak lagi punya tempat tinggal. Peggy bilang ia adalah teman dekat ayah Tony, dan begitu beruntungnya ia, tepat ketika ia berkunjung untuk menyaksikan sepupunya wisuda, Peggy bertemu dengan Tony. Jadi sebelum Tony berakhir di jalan karena orang jahat mengambil segalanya dari pemuda itu, Peggy memintanya untuk pulang bersama.

"Tony tak seperti sekarang, dia dulu adalah orang yang ceria katanya. Namun, apa yang menimpa dirinya merubahnya. Peggy bilang ia bukan tak mau menerima orang lain untuk masuk kehidupannya, bukan tak percaya pada mereka, tapi Tony lah yang tak percaya pada dirinya. Jadi Peggy ingin Tony percaya pada dirinya lagi, dan ia ingin aku membantunya. Aku tahu itu akan sangat sulit, tapi kau pun tahu aku ini keras kepala."

Sam kini yang menggelengkan kepalanya, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau memang gila, Rogers! Tapi apa yang bisa kukatakan pada orang buta cinta? Hanya berharap saja ia memang layak kau perjuangkan, kalau tidak kau punya seisi kota di belakangmu."

Steve tak menanggapi. Ia tak menyukai apa yang dikatakan Sam, tapi pria itu ada benarnya. Steve hanya akan berusaha keras agar perjuangannya membuahkan hasil.


End file.
